


"Welcome to gc hell, babes"

by Sassy_Cage (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, The Brobecks, The Killers (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Late night talks, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Characters, a crack ship, all ships come in sometime after chapter one, deep conversations at 3am go on in every chapter, groupchat, groupchat hell, self deprecation, talk of hurting self, the mike/tony thing wasnt planned but its in now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: Groupchat AU made up entirely of emo bands that are often ignored, complete with deep late night talks and emo shit(if you think there needs to be more bands involved just let me know and I'll see what I can do)





	1. welcome to gc hell

**Vic Fuentes** : Welcome to GC hell babes  
**Kellin Quinn** : Jst becse u have insomnia doesng mean evry1 else does u fuck  
                                                                                              **Vic Fuentes changed Kellin Quinn's name** to: **Bitter Boy**  
**Bitter Boy changed the groupchat name to: Fuck u fuego**

  
**Dallon Weekes** : Shit why is there a gc is everyone okay?

**Vic Fuentes** : If u count m mental state then sugar we are going down

**Dallon Weekes** : Shit dude

**Bitter Boy** : U wanna tlk abt it? I can PM u if u want??

**Vic Fuentes** : I made this gc to shitpost and keep all my friends in one place, chill your therapist ass Kel.

**Bitter Boy** : Whatever. 

                                                                                           **Vic Fuentes changed the groupchat name to: Burnt Chicken Nugget Squad**

**Bitter Boy:** what the fuck

**Dallon Weekes:**...wait who else is here?

**Vic Fuentes:** all the non-popular emo kids. yknow, the squad

**Dallon Weekes:** Including Brandon??

**Vic Fuentes:** yea why?

**Dallon Weekes:**......

I Cant talk to him

**Bitter Boy:** wh y not

**Vic Fuentes:** dude why not?

**Dallon Weekes:**..............................................................

                                                                                                    **Dallon Weekes has left this** groupchat

**Vic Fuentes:** oh fuck no

                                                                                              **Dallon Weekes has been added to this** groupchat

**Vic Fuentes:** Spill it u lil bitch

**Dallon Weekes:**.......

hes in the gc tho

**Vic Fuentes:** he wont look so far back in the gc to see it Dal

**Bitter Boy:** ur killin me dal

**Dallon Weekes:** i....i cant talk to cute people??

**Vic Fuentes:**.........seriously

**Bitter Boy:** shit i never would have guessed

Like fr real dal damn

**Dallon Weekes:** ik ik

**Bitter Boy:** I'd normally tell u 2 stay in ur lane

**Vic Fuentes:** lane boy, lane boy?

**Bitter Boy:** let me finish my sentence u burnt piece of celery

**Vic Fuentes:** Then dont space out ur sentences u mcdonalds fry box

**Bitter Boy:** but i think thats real cute

I say go fr it sometime

**Vic Fuentes:** agreed

                                                                                                            **Vic Fuentes changed Dallon Weekes' name** to: **Loverboy**

**Loverboy:** n o

**Fuego:** whatever i say, goes bitch

                                                                                                                            **Tony Perry has left this groupchat**

**Bitter Boy** : TONY NO!!!!!!!

**Vic Fuentes** : COME BACKKKKKKK

**Bitter Boy** : WE LOV U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Loverboy** : Ya'll are fuckin wild

**Brandon Flowers** : Yall cant sleep either?

**Vic Fuentes:** Hey, it brandon!!

**Brandon Flowers:** Whatd i miss?

**Bitter Boy:** Vic wont let me help him, my name is now bitter boy, theres more people in this gc then vic is letting on, and dallon

**Loverboy:** HI BRANDON

**Brandon Flowers:** Nice name there, Dal

Nice to see you're here btw

We don't talk as much as we should

**Fuego:** holy shit, Kel

**Bitter Boy:** HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO MY GOD

**Loverboy:** yall shut up

**Brandon Flowers:** do i get a nickname??

                                                                                              **Dallon Weekes changed Brandon Flowers' name to: Flower Boy**

**Loverboy:** better?

**Flower Boy:** I love it thanks!!

**Tyler Joseph:** psshshhs what time is it????

**Fuego:** early

**Bitter Boy:** early enough that if any of us fall asleep we're gonna be late 4 school

**Tyler Joseph:** SHOOT I FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL TMROW

IS TONY HERE?

**Fuego:** he left

I'll add him back

                                                                                                           **Fuego added Tony Perry to the groupchat**

**Fuego:** There we go

**Josh Dun:** Yall know that im @ Tyler's rn right??

You woke me up cause Tyler woke up u fucks

**Tyler Joseph:** Language, Josh

**Josh Dun:** Sorry

**Fuego:** are we all gonna ignore that josh is in Tyler's bedroom?

**Loverboy:**...u right

**Flower Boy:** OOOOOHHHHH

**Bitter Boy:** TEA TEA TEA TEA TEA TEA

**Josh Dun:** jfc its a sleepover chill tf out

**Tyler Joseph:** you guys are pervs!!

**Bitter Boy:** itll happen eventually tyler.

**Flower Boy:** its true but you shouldnt say it

**Tyler Joseph:** HARASSMENT

**Josh Dun:** CYBERBULLYING

**Tony Perry:** I hate each and every one of you so fucking much

**Tyler Joseph:** 1\. Language

2\. Did you get your geometry homework done is there was any??

**Tony Perry:** i dont think so??

**Tyler Joseph:** lets finish it together first period cause i cant do it on my own

**Tony Perry:** Sounds like a plan!

**Fuego:** NOW THAT YOURE HERE TONY

                                                                                        **Fuego has changed Tyler Joseph's name to: Teelor Hoseph**

**Fuego has changed Josh Dun's name to: Jishwa**

**Fuego has changed Tony Perry's name to: Zack Bagan Look alike**

**Zack Bagan Lookalike:** I FEEL THREATENED

IM GOING TO SLEEP

**Jishwa:** u cant run away from the truth Tony

**Zack Bagans look alike:** Snnnnnzzzz

**Fuego:** I think hes actually gonna do it

**Zack Bagans look alike:** yea im actually gonna sleep. 

sry 

**Bitter Boy:** sleep is good, Tony! we should all follow ur lead tbh

**Fuego:** Shut up u burnt tortilla

                                                                                               **Z       ack Bagans look alike has gone offline**

**Jishwa:** I might actually go as well.

m tired

**Teelor Hoseph:** if jish goes then i go too

**Bitter Boy:** its chill. gnight u 2. see u tommorow

**Flower Boy:** GNIGHT!!

**Loverboy:** night

                                                                                              **Teelor** Hoseph **has gone offline**

Jishwa **has gone offline**

**Fuego:** everyone who went to sleep is a punk bitch

**Loverboy:** im gonna have to be a punk bitch then

**Flowerboy:** me as well

**Fuego:** fUCK YOU BOTH TOO WHATEVER

**Bitter Boy:** Sweet dreams u two!!

                                                                                                           **Flower Boy has gone offline**

**Loverboy has gone offline**

**Fuego:** just u and me Kel

**Bitter Boy:** yup

can u change my nickname btw? 

**Fuego:** no, fuck u

**Bitter Boy:** im open 2 anytime, Fuentes

**Fuego:** Nice comeback

Actually, amazing comeback for the effect, not for the insult

**Bitter Boy:** arE YOU IMPLYING THAT ONE COMMENT GOT YOU HARD

JFC

SINNER

**Fuego:** we're all sinners here sweaty 

**Bitter Boy:** Im screamin ur a dirty sinner victor

**Fuego:** not as sin as you Kellin

**Bitter Boy:** PERSONAL ATTACK I FEEL THREATENED

WHERE S UR EVIDENCE VICTOR

**Fuego has changed Bitter Boy's name to: Prettyboy**

**Prettyboy:** gaY

thnx 4 changing it tho

**Fuego:** np

hey uh

kel?

**Prettyboy:** what up?

**Fuego:** i um

was thinking

and um

nvm

**Prettyboy:** are u sure??

You dont wanna tell me??

**Fuego:** i 

i cant

**Prettyboy:** are you hurt? is someone hurting you?

Vic

Vic answer me

V I C

dont orry me like this Victor

dont worry me like this you fuck

gd

**Fuego:** sry i was busy

and to answer ur question, no unless you count myself

**Prettyboy:** victor

fuck

okay

i mean not okay but

you get it

this isnt coming across right at all

please dont do that to yourself vic

im sorry

this isnt comin across right

im stupid, i m really stupid

**Fuego:** Nonononono Kel chill

I was just waiting for you to be done

didnt mean to ignore you

you're really sweet Kellin

**Prettyboy:** i just

well i

youre important to me and i want the best for you

**Fuego:** Im gonna cry youre a gift

**Prettyboy:** dont cry aa

**Fuego:** pshshs not gonna

ive got it under control

im v emotional rn

**Prettyboy:** plz get some sleep? 

itll help

**Fuego:** probably, yeah

I uh

i

Goodnight

**Prettyboy:** you started a sentence 

what was it

vic?

**Fuego:** I

I'll tell you tommorw

                                                                                                                                 **Fuego has gone offline**                                                              

 


	2. "welcome bacc"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Too much private shit went on in the last GC so i made a new one"

**Fuego:** AFTERNOON BITCHES

 **Prettyboy:** pshshhs afternoon

also hey can i come over

me mom and dad r fighting

 **Fuego:** course you can!!

my mom says you can even spend the night!

 **Prettyboy:** aa maybe

 **Flower Boy:** can everyone send a message real quick

I wanna see who prettyboy is

 **Fuego:** n o

 **Snallon:** Succ

 **Perry the Platypus:** Succ

 **Teelor Hoseph:** hi!!

 **Jishwa:** i am here

 **The lil brothr:** heyo!!

 **Snallon:** who tf r u?

 **The lil Brothr:** who the fuck are you?

 **Snallon:** i asked u first

 **The lil brothr:** I asked u second

                                                                                                                **Fuego has changed the lil brother's name to: Michael**

 **Snallon:** ohhhhh okay cool

 **Flower Boy:** yOUR BROTHER SHOULDNT BE IN THIS

 **Jishwa:** Damn, you dashed my plans of making this a sin chat

 **Teelor Hoseph:** speaking of, what happened to the last one?

 **Fuego:** Too much private shit went on in the last GC so i made a new one

 **Snallon:** like

after we went to bed??

 **Fuego:** yee

 **Michael:** w h a t

 **Snallon:** tea

 **Perry the Plytapus:** tea

 **Snallon:** tEA

 **Perry the Platypus:** TTTTTEEEAAAAAA

 **Snallon:** T E A

 **Prettyboy:** Yall shut the fuck up im trying to get out me house

 **Teelor Hoseph:** aa language

 **Snallon:** but the tEA

 **Fuego:** our lips are sealed

 **Snallon:** ur no fun

 **Prettyboy:** Alright, im out an walkin towards vics house so yall spam as much as u want

just not the word tea

 **Michael:**......Whhhhaaaattt is up dramaalert nation im ur host killlerrrrr keemstaaaaar lets get rooooooooight into the neeews

 **Snallon:** Hey whats up guys its scarce here and today ive got a big story for you

 **Prettyboy:** I hate both of u so much

also vic and/or mike let me into ur establishment

 **Michael:** I gotchu

 **Perry the Platypus:** yall gonna leave while ur together??

 **Snallon:** prolly

 **Flower Boy:** Prolly cause theyre gonna be bangin

 **Jishwa:** pshsshsh no doubt

 **Teelor Hoseph:** psshshhsshhshshshs

                                                                                        **Teelor Hoseph has left the groupchat**

 **Perry the Platypus:** we drove him away

 **Snallon:** _now_ can we talk openly about our friends sinning??

 **Michael:** Yall are talking about my brother here

 **Flower Boy:** iM AWARE

 **Snallon:** DOESNT STOP US

also pshshshs do you think tyler actually physically left his phone?

 **Jishwa:** nah its in his hand

hes just curled up in my lap rn

hes sleeby

 **Michael:** I hate to say this but like

 **Snallon:** HAH

 **Flower Boy:** GAYYYYYYYYY

 **Perry the Platypus:** psssssshhhhhh Jish and Teelor have been gay since the beginning

So have Vic and kellin lmao

im tired 2 tho

 **Fuego:** So have u and my brother

 **Michael:** u can come sleep in my lap

 **Perry the Platypus:** I FEEL PERSONALLY ATTACKED

IN MY OWN HOME NO LESS

HOW DARE U

IM NOT GAY

I AM 100% NOT GAY 4 MIKE JFC

I might take u up on the sleeping in ur lap offer tho

 **Michael:**.......................................

ur not?

 **Perry the Platypus:** i....forgot you were here

we'll talk about this later

 **Jishwa:** AND YALL ARE CALLING  _ME_ GAY

 **Snallon:** we're all gay here lets have a truth time

 **Flower Boy:** accurate

                                                                                                           **Perry the Platypus changed the groupchat name to: Gays 4 Days**

 **Snallon:** lmao nice touch Tony

 **Perry the Platypus:** np

 **Michael:** speaking of Tony

Do u like?? wanna come over?? U can take me up on the offer if u want

 **Perry the Platypus:** thats so pure im omw

                                                                                                                              **Perry the Platypus has gone offline**

**Michael has gone offline**

**Flower Boy:** just u, me and jish now

 **Snallon:** it says ??

Oh right Kel and Vic havnt left yet

 **Flower Boy:** yea idk why they havnt

 **Jishwa:** maybe they forgot

 **Flower Boy:** Maybe their phones were discarded when they shared a passionate first kiss

 **Jishwa:** calm down with the fanfic Brandon

 **Snallon:**.....

Brandon u should write fanfic abt them

 **Flower Boy:** did u think i didnt have a word document open Dal?

                                                                                                        **Fuego has gone offline**

**Prettyboy has gone offline**

**Jishwa:** well actually, since im here with u 2

 **Snallon:** JOSH WHO TOLD YOU

 **Jishwa:** i looked back in the gc

 **Snallon:** jfc

 **Jishwa:** howre u feelin abt Dallon, Brandon?

 **Flower Boy:** hes sweet! we dont talk as much as we should but we talk enough and ive considered him a close friend since the second month of school

 **Jishwa:** dal

 **Snallon:** in about 2 seconds im leaving this gc

 **Flower Boy:** Can someone tell me whats going on cause??

 **Jishwa:** Dallon is gay 4 u 

 **Flower Boy:** W H A T

 **Snallon:** JOSH WHAT THE FUCK

 **Jishwa:** gotta blast

                                                                                                    **Jishwa has gone offline**

 **Flower Boy:**.....................................................

is that true?

dal?

I'm not mad at you

Dallon

Dallon please

Dallon I'm worried

Dal

I'm not gonna stop texting you

Dallon

D A L L O N W E E K E S

Dallon okay youre scaring me

Dal fuck

 **Snallon:** sorry

for being afk for a few minutes

 **Flower Boy:** You know im not mad right?

Dallon?

Don't you dare walk away from this again

 **Snallon:** i know youre not mad but im worried is all

I'm sorry

I suck

 **Flower Boy:** no you dont dal

but i do think youre confused

**Snallon:** _thanks_

**Flower Boy:** no not'

no 

shit not like it sounds 

shit that came out all wrong

all all wrong

dallon im sorry

i didnt mean to sound like that

 **Snallon:** what  _did_ you mean?

 **Flower Boy:** i

I dont really

I think 

Fuck

 **Snallon:** youre too good for me

thats a simple fact

dont feel pressured to love me back

its nbd if you dont

i just

fuck

 **Flower Boy:** dallon i didnt mean that either

you know i didnt mean that

dallon dont be mad 

i didnt mean for things to sound that way

dallon

dallon i dont wanna lose you

dallon im worried

dallon please

let me explain everything

please

dallon

dallon answer me please im concerned

Dal

                                                                                                                             **Snallon has left the groupchat**

  

 


	3. Shit went down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright everyone, spill ya tea"

**Jishwa:** alright

this gc only consists of people who have tea to spill from yesterday 

spill the tea

 **Mike:** idk what to tell you josh

 **Jishwa:** t h e t e a M i c h a e l

 **Mike:** tony slept in my lap

thats it

it was really cute

 **Fuego:** idk what to tell you either

Kel and i didnt do shit

in fact we didnt even talk about what i said the other day

we just flirted a lot

 **Jishwa:** Dallon hbu?

 **Fuego:** hes offline 

hes been offline since yesterday

 **Jishwa:** shit

really?

fuck i didnt mean to

is he okay

 **Fuego:** im sure he is

**Jishwa added Flower Boy to the groupchat**

**Flower Boy:** ew, its joshua

 **Jishwa:** what happened yesterday? Is dal okay?

 **Flower Boy:** last time i heard from him was yesterday

 **Jishwa:** someone go check on him

 **Flower Boy:** on it

wait

he just got back to me

hes okay

 **Jishwa:** thank god!

what did he say

 **Flower Boy:** somethin private sorry

but he did apologize for scaring us

he said he just needed some alone time

and that he has an issue with pushing people away when they get "too close" because he doesnt want to be hurt

he says hes alright and you can add him back in at any point

 **Jishwa:** k

                                                      **Jishwa has added Snallon to the groupchat**

 **Snallon:** good morning, all

sorry about the whole fiasco 

needed time to think

 **Jishwa:** im just glad youre okay

im sorry for...

yknow

 **Fuego:** DALLON!!!!!!!

WE WERE SO WORRIED

HENLO IM GLAD UR OKAY

 **Snallon:** thanks

how many people are in the gc rn?

 **Mike:** me, u, Vic, Josh, and uh

 **Flower Boy:** im so relieved youre okay

im sorry if i scared you off

Dallon?

 **Snallon:** sorry its just

i havnt heard from you is all

 **Flower Boy:** seemed like you didnt want me to contact you

 **Snallon:** glad ur here now

 **Jishwa:** can i add the other gays?

 **Flower Boy:** YEA

 **Snallon:** let IT BEGIN

                                                                    **Jishwa added Kay Que to the groupchat** **Jishwa added Tny Prry to the groupchat**

**Jishwa added  Teelor Hoseph to the groupchat**

**Kay Que:** aaa hey!

 **Tny Prry:** im so happy i thought the gc was shut down 4 good

 **Teelor Hoseph:** wha happened anyway??

 **Jishwa:** i started some drama

 **Teelor Hoseph:** joooooosssshhhhh

 **Jishwa:** i knw i knw

 **Fuego:** so anyways

how was everyones day

 **Kay Que:** m sleeby

 **Mike:** I made a friend and invited him to join the gc and hes still not here

                                                  **Ryan Ross has joined the groupchat**

 **Mike:** SPEAK OF THE DEVIL

 **Snallon:** WHOMST THE FUCK 

RYRO IS THAT U??????

 **Ryan Ross:** DALLOn MY B o I 

 **Jishwa:** you two know each other??

 **Snallon:** HELL YEA WE DO

We were both underappreciated bassists for the same band lmao

 **Ryan Ross:** I came first

 **Snallon:** STFU

 **Mike:** where tf have u been i sent the invite like 10 hours ago

 **Ryan Ross:** I was

at Brendon's house

 **Snallon:** YOU WHAT?

 **Ryan Ross:** yea weve been dating

I thought u knew

 **Snallon:** I DIDNT 

RY WTF

WE HAD A NO DATING EXES POLICY

RY

 **Ryan Ross:** I know, i know but idk

hes sweet

 **Snallon:** HES AN ASSHOLE

 **Fuego:** back up, all of u

Dallon dated Brendon??

 **Snallon:** yeah for a bit.

but he was a dick

                                                                                                            **Snallon changed Ryan Ross's name to: RyRo**

 **Snallon:** ya lucky i didnt make it 'brendon fucker'

 **Mike:** holy shit

wht if we just changed each others names 

to

                                                **Snallon changed Mike's name to: Tony fucker**

**Tony fucker changed Snallon's name to: Brandon fucker**

**Brandon fucker:** touche

                                                **Jishwa changed the groupchat name to: guys shut up im doing a thing**

  **Tony fucker:** fuck u

                                              **Teelor Hoseph changed Brandon fucker's name to: Dal**

**Teelor Hoseph changed Tony fucker's name to: Mike**

**Teelor Hoseph changed the groupchat name to: No cursing in Chili's**

**Dal:** ty's really active which means hes not with josh

so josh wyd thats so important

 **Flower Boy:** just because Tyler is active doesnt mean he and josh cant multitask ;)

 **Jishwa:** jfc

 **Flower Boy:** Ur not denying it

                                              **Jishwa has left the groupchat**

**Teelor Hoseph has left the groupchat**

**Flower boy:** oHHH MY GOD

 **RyRo:** holy shit

noice

 **Dal:** btw ryro if u ever bring Brendon into this gc i will eat ya soul

 **Fuego:** yea 

No popular emo kids allowed

 **Dal:** no bren, pete, spencer, gerard, or frank. underappreciated members of the same bands r fine. but no popular emos

no matter if ya bangin em or not

 **Fuego:** yee but whod fuck like any of them

this gc is full of people who wanna bang teachers

 **Flower Boy:** ????

Fuego: Dal wants to bang mr. armstrong

 **Dal:** FUCK U

 **RyRo:** idk man mr. Dirnt is p cute

 **Flower Boy:** YALL DIRTY SINNERS

 **RyRo:** what? do you ONLY want to bang Dal? No one else??

 **Flower Boy:** what makes u think i wanna bang dal??

 **RyRo:** why the fuck u avoiding the question

                                                            **Flower Boy has left the groupchat**

 **Dal:** jfc

 **Fuego:** PM him dude

 **Dal:** on it

                                                          **Fuego has left the groupchat**

**Kay Que has left the groupchat**

**Dal:** thnx for the warnning jfc

 **Mike:** The warnning

 **Dal:** Shut up

 **Mike** : has Tony left??

 **Dal** : nah?? i dont think so?

 **Mike** : T O N Y where u at??

I slid into his DM's like an hour ago 

 **Dal:** he s jerkin it

 **Mike:** Pshshshhhhwss hush

 **RyRo:** Bet u he is tho

 **Mike:** shhhhhhssshuuuut ur faces

 **RyRo:** do u really want us to?

cause i have so much material

                                                      **Mike has changed the name of the groupchat to: Sin Bin**

**Mike has left the groupchat**

**RyRo:** nice

 **Dal:** we're such a good team

I missed ya

 **RyRo:** missed you too Dal

even if i am bangin ya ex

 **Dal:** whatevs

Brandon just got back 2 me

 **RyRo:** oooooooo

tea

 **Dal:** personal shit ryro

Ttyl though

 **RyRo:** ur no fun Dal

                                                        **Dal has left the groupchat**

 

 


	4. New kids and clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its ya boiis

**Patrick Stump has been added to the groupchat**

**Ray Toro has been added to the groupchat**

**Andy Hurley has been added to the groupchat**

**Joe Trohman has been added to the groupchat**

**Fuego** :this gc is too damn big

 **Ray Toro:** what a welcome

 **Dal** : whomst added those three

 **Flower Boy** : Meeeeeee

 **Dal** : w h y

Andy Hurley: somehow i feel unwelcome

Joe Trohman: psshs me 2

Flower Boy: Dont be Dal is just a dickhole sometimes

Dal: i thOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL

Patrick Stump: I love this gc so much already

Teelor Hoseph: Gmorning 

Jishwa: Good morning my guys

Kay Que: Yall were up at the same time hmmmmm

Fuego: Suspitches

Jishwa: Dont cyberbully me wtf

Joe Trohman: Also Pat where tf r u u didnt come home last night?

Andy Hurley: Fuckin Joe was tossing and turning all night cause he was worried

Teelor Hoseph: You guys live together??

Andy Hurley: Yeet

Dal: pshshshshhss he was probably with his  _boyfriend_

Patrick Stump: I PLEAD THE FIFTH

RyRo: If u were, Pat

So was I

Dal: OMG RYAN WE GET IT

Fuego: hahahahahah someones salty

                                                                                                         Kay Que changed Dal's name to: Salty Boy

                                                                                                         RyRo changed Patrick Stump's name to: St. Pat

                                                                                                         RyRo changed Joe Trohman's name to: Joe has a daddy kink

                                                                                                           RyRo changed Andy Hurley's name to: A gay man

RyRo: I missed u guys btw

Pat, Joe, and Andy i mean

didnt miss any of the other ones

Joe has a daddy kink: I DONT MISS YOU NOW THAT THIS IS MY FKIN NAME 

CHANGE IT U FUCK

                                                                                                        RyRo changed Joe has a daddy kink's name to: Joe is in denial

                                                                                                        Kay Que changed the groupchat name to: Sin Bin, now with more daddy kink

Joe is in denial: OKAY I AM LEAVING IN TWO SECONDS

A gay man: JOE PLZ

ILY

Jishwa: Can i just point out that we all ignored that Joe and Andy implied they slept in the same bed?

St. Pat: They always do that

Fuego: Sounds gay

Kay Que: This whole groupchat is gay

Flower Boy: Fr real tho

Ray Toro: Yall speak for yaselves

Flower Boy: granted, this gc is MOSTLY gays

there

happy?

Ray Toro: Yea

St. Pat: Pete says to shut the fuck up or hes calling the cops

Flower Boy: Wait where r u rn?

St. Pat: I P L E A D T H E F I F T H

Flower Boy: NOT THIS TIME FUCKO

                                                                                          St. Pat has gone offline

Joe is in denial: oh mY GOD

A gay man: wow i cant believe pat is now dead

Joe is in denial: ufydycyfyf let me change ya name

                                              Joe is in denial has changed A gay man's name to: cutest gay in the gc

Cutest gay in the gc: JOE

CUTE? 

Joe is in denial: pssssshhhhh yea

Cutest gay in the gc: i could take u down in two seconds and u know it

Flower Boy: pssssshhhhttttt u probably have, andy

also

                                                  Flower Boy has changed cutest gay in the gc's name to: daddy hurley

                                                   Flower Boy has changed Joe is in denial's name to: sub bottom 

                                  Flower Boy has gone offline

Salty Boy: my boyfriend is now with pat in gc heaven

free from gc sin

Fuego: yall r dating now?

Salty Boy: Yea

sub bottom: omg havd u guys kissed????

Salty Boy:............. GOTFA BLAST

                                       Salty Boy has gone offline

Daddy Hurley: JOE LOOK WHAT YOU DID

sub bottom: i didnt do shit! 

anyways when is joshler gonna be an admitted thing

Ray Toro: *taps watch*

Daddy Hurley: JOE

sub bottom: what?? 

Daddy Hurley: Ur bein a brat and i dont appreciate it

Ray Toro: lmao yeah, joe daddy hurley doesnt appreciate u being a bad boy

Fuego: ""brat""

Teelor Hoseph: WHEN DID THIS BECOME SIN??

Jishwa: ty its callsd the sin bin

Daddy Hurley: joe we are still in the same house so u better watch it

sub bottom: SO JOSH AND TYLER WHEN ARE U OFFICIATING YOUR RELATIONSHIP

Daddy Hurley: gd

                                                sub bottom has gone offline

                                                   Daddy Hurley has gone offline

Ray Toro: and then there were

wait whos still here

Jishwa: me!

RyRo: it me

Fuego: me

Kay Que: me

Teelor Hoseph: me!!

Also, someone add Pat back in, i miss my dad

Jishwa: holy shit

                                           Jishwa has added St. Pat to the groupchat

Jishwa: pat r u ded?

RyRo: valid question

also i have a date tonight so night, u guys

                                   RyRo has gone offline

Ray Toro: pat

lol pat, u dead?

Teelor Hoseph: Pat

pat

dad

pat

St. Pat: yall im supr busy rn so like stop

Fuego: if ur busy then go offline u  coward

St. Pat: yall will think im dead an shit

Ray Toro: no we wont lmao

                                             St. Pat has gone offline

Ray Toro: wow i cant believe paf is dead


End file.
